You've got mail
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Relena reçoit une invitation mystérieuse pour le Gala annuel des Preventers.


**Titre : **You've got mail (Vous avez du courrier).

**Auteur : **Katel Belacqua.

**Fandom : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer : **Pasnàmoi.

**Perso et Pairing : **Relena, OC, Heero, Heero/Relena.

**Rating : **K+.

**Genres : **Humor, Romance.

**Nombre de mots : **2 681 mots.

**Prompt : **Sousouchan - La robe de bal d'Anastasia (film _Anastasia_).

**Résumé : **Relena reçoit une invitation mystérieuse pour le Gala annuel des Preventers.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais déjà l'idée maîtresse, j'ai seulement rajouté la tenue !

Ecrit pendant le NaNoWriMo 2011.

* * *

><p><span>You've got mail<span>

On frappa à la porte. Relena leva les yeux de son travail et invita la personne à entrer.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, hésita une de ses secrétaires, Marcy.

La jeune ministre posa son stylo avec un sourire aimable. Une de ses qualités était la patience. Mais surtout, elle s'efforçait de mettre les gens qui travaillaient sous ses ordres à l'aise. Combien étaient déboussolés de devoir obéir à une fille qui avait l'âge de leurs enfants, voire petits-enfants…

- Je vous écoute, Marcy.

- Quand, sur un courrier, il est marqué "confidentiel", le courrier ne doit pas être ouvert, sauf directives de votre part. Or j'ai une lettre dans ce cas-là mais… Elle est adressée à "Relena Peacecraft". Et vient du bureau des Preventers

Relena haussa un sourcil.

- Tiens donc ?

- Du coup, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il faut en faire. En général, lorsque les Preventers vous écrivent, ils s'adressent à vous par votre titre… Ou au moins "mademoiselle Darlian" ! J'avoue que là, je suis perplexe. Pourtant, tout le monde est au courant que vous avez renoncé au nom de "Peacecraft"…

Cela pouvait être une simple coïncidence, se dit Relena. Un oubli. Une personne qui se souvenait d'elle comme l'héritière de la glorieuse famille Peacecraft, tout comme Milliardo, qui se trouvait actuellement sur Mars.

Cela pouvait être de Milliardo, également. Parfois, elle recevait des courriers de sa part. Une manière de ne pas rompre le contact, même avec les emails hebdomadaires qu'ils s'envoyaient. Sur Mars, il travaillait à la construction d'une sphère d'habitation. Le travail était rude, mais l'ambiance était, paraît-il, bon enfant. Tout le monde était fier d'œuvrer en commun pour créer un lieu de vie pour à la fois les colons et les Terriens qui désiraient recommencer leur vie en partant de zéro. Et Milliardo faisait partie des réservistes des Preventers, également. Après le coup d'Etat de Mariemaia, il tenait à être l'un des premiers informés en cas de crise.

Pourtant, Relena repoussa bien vite ces hypothèses. Pour elle, l'envoi était signé. Quelqu'un avait fait exprès de mettre cette adresse pour la faire réagir.

- Est-ce que la lettre a été passée au scanner ? demanda-t-elle à sa secrétaire.

- Comme tout le courrier, mademoiselle. Et les chiens policiers ont reniflé les bacs, aussi. Vous savez bien que ce sont les mesures obligatoires en cas d'attaque chimique…

- Oui. Je sais.

Même les lettres que lui envoyaient sa mère au travail n'étaient pas épargnées. Relena aurait presque trouvé la mesure excessive, mais elle savait que c'était la norme. Et qu'aucun ministère n'avait droit à des traitements de faveur. Quand on a autant de responsabilités, cela crée bien des envieux. Il était si facile d'éliminer une personne en envoyant une lettre remplie d'une poudre corrosive ou explosive…

Donc cette lettre, cette petite lettre blanche, innocente, ne contenait, a priori, aucun danger. Elle demeurait juste mystérieuse quant à son expéditeur. Relena avait de nombreux liens avec les Preventers, de nombreux contacts, il n'était pas rare qu'elle reçoive du courrier d'eux.

Décidant que l'attente avait suffisamment duré, et que, de toute manière, on ne pourrait rien savoir de plus sans se jeter dans la fosse, Relena prit son coupe-papier et ouvrit la lettre.

Elle ne contenait qu'une seule chose. Une feuille cartonnée de couleur vive, qui clamait en lettres kaki sur fond noir "Gala annuel des Preventers".

Avec un sourire, Relena prit le carton dans la main.

- C'est un simple carton d'invitation, Marcy. Vous aviez tort de vous en faire, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

La secrétaire soupira, soulagée, et se retira afin de retourner à son travail.

Dès que la porte de Relena se fut refermée, la jeune fille perdit son sourire. Il y avait tout de même anguille sous roche. Oh, certes, elle connaissait le gala des Preventers. Il avait effectivement lieu chaque année. Il célébrait une année supplémentaire de réussite, de paix. C'était de plus l'occasion de récolter des fonds, qui servaient ensuite à financer les opérations, l'équipement et le personnel, bien que la majorité du budget vienne du gouvernement lui-même. Pour un peu, on pouvait dire que les Preventers étaient la police gouvernementale, œuvrant au mépris des frontières territoriales et coloniales, au mépris des personnes impliquées, simples civils, aristocrates ou directeurs de colonies, au mépris parfois des lois. Un unique but : la paix. Le respect de l'ordre.

Relena s'était elle-même rendue quelquefois au gala. L'événement était plus pompeux que ce qu'elle aurait cru, et elle ignorait l'identité de bon nombre de ses participants. Bien sûr, elle trouva rapidement Lady Une, la directrice des Preventers, qui n'aurait pas pu ne pas être là. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, ne s'interrompant que pour laisser le temps aux convives de les saluer et d'échanger quelques banalités avec elles ou pour permettre à Lady Une de réprimander une jeune recrue qui se conduisait avec un peu trop de liberté.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi on prenait la peine de lui envoyer une invitation. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour s'y rendre sans en avoir une, ayant ses entrées partout. Tout le monde le savait. Alors la question était : pourquoi voulait-on la faire venir à ce gala en particulier ?

Elle trouva un début de réponse sur un coin du carton. Elle ne l'avait pas vu au premier regard, occupée à rassurer Marcy et à se débarrasser en douceur d'elle, mais on avait griffonné quelques mots.

« S'il te plaît, viens. H. »

Réprimer un éclat de rire fut difficile. Relena dut mettre la main devant sa bouche pour seulement pouffer. Si Marcy l'entendait, elle allait se poser des questions, et ce n'était pas le but de Relena que d'attirer son attention.

Mais c'était tout simplement plus fort qu'elle !

Il était si innocent, si… naïf ! Il lui faisait penser à un enfant. Etait-ce une invitation ? Un rendez-vous ? Il s'y prenait vraiment n'importe comment. Car le doute n'était plus permis : il s'agissait bien de Heero. Qui lui demandait, qui la _suppliait_ quasiment, de venir. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir passé un coup de fil ? Ce n'était pas comme si son numéro de téléphone était un secret pour lui. Il se compliquait la vie pour rien, n'agissait vraiment pas comme les autres.

Avec un dernier sourire amusé, Relena posa l'invitation sur un coin de son bureau. Elle ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Car elle était bien tentée d'y aller.

Etait-ce son intention depuis le départ ?

Relena tendit en souriant son carton d'invitation au portier. Il eut l'air ébloui de la voir assister au gala, mais réussit à la laisser entrer sans commentaire. Ce fut non sans mal. Il aurait voulu un autographe, une photo avec elle, une danse réservée, une invitation à dîner, son adresse, son numéro de téléphone et le nom de ses fleurs favorites. La jeune ministre ne dut son salut qu'au fait que le portier était trop timide pour parler. Elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête, puis continua son chemin. Elle retint à grande peine son rire. La soirée commençait bien…

L'orchestre jouait une valse à un niveau sonore qui permettait les conversations. Elles battaient leur plein, d'ailleurs. Pas d'uniforme de Preventer, les agents étaient soit en costume noir, pour les hommes, soit en robes de soirée, pour les dames. Impossible donc de les différencier avec les civils qui avaient rejoint la fête. Cela donnait le ton au gala : l'heure n'était pas au travail mais à l'amusement. Oubliées les longues missions loin du domicile, de la famille des agents. Oubliés le stress, l'angoisse, l'adrénaline. Oubliées les fausses pistes. Chacun avait droit de ne penser à rien pendant quelques heures. Lady Une avait insisté sur le côté humain de la soirée. Ses protégés l'en remerciaient chaleureusement. Même s'ils savaient que dès le lendemain, il leur faudrait se remettre au travail d'arrache-pied.

L'arrivée de Relena passa relativement inaperçue. On ne l'attendait pas ici, ils ne furent donc que quelques-uns à la suivre du regard. Aucun n'osa l'aborder, cependant. Une telle aura de supériorité l'entourait que les gens les plus communs hésitaient avant de l'approcher. Ils craignaient l'ennuyer avec leurs histoires, l'importuner. Une femme comme elle devait se faire aborder tout le temps ! Alors ils optèrent pour la discrétion.

La jeune fille fut soulagée de ne pas déclencher une émeute. C'était reposant, de temps à autre. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir… ordinaire. Une femme parmi d'autres. Rien ne la différenciait plus des autres. Elle était libérée de sa fonction, de son passé. Elle décida intérieurement qu'elle ferait mieux de répéter l'opération plus souvent. Aller dans des fêtes plus privées, voire des fêtes où elle n'avait pas été invitée. Ainsi elle aurait une relative liberté…

- Tu es venue, lança une voix dès qu'elle arriva au pied de l'escalier.

Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction, guère surprise pour tout avouer de trouver Heero.

- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais, continua-t-il.

- Il n'était pas spécifié qu'il fallait répondre, répliqua Relena d'un ton poli. J'aurais dû tout de même le faire ?

Il se contenta de la fixer intensément, au point où la jeune fille en était presque mal à l'aise. Presque. Elle avait l'habitude. Et se sentait dans son élément, au milieu de tous ces gens bien habillés. Les soirées mondaines n'étaient pas inconnues pour elle. Elle connaissait depuis bien longtemps. Depuis avant sa prise de fonction, même.

- Cinq mots, Heero. "S'il te plaît, viens.". Signé par un mystérieux "H.". Dois-je te spécifier combien de contacts j'ai qui porte cette initiale ? Un indice : la réponse n'est pas cinq.

- Mais tu es quand même venue, répliqua-t-il.

- Evidemment. J'ai été invitée. Il aurait été malpoli de refuser.

- Refuser aurait été répondre.

- … Exact.

Elle sourit, réalisant qu'elle s'était faite piéger. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas lui envoyer cette pique en premier lieu…

- Bonsoir, Heero. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Alors ? Quelle est l'urgence ?

- "L'urgence" ? répéta-t-il, sourcils froncés.

- En général, quand tu viens me voir, c'est qu'une crise internationale est sur le point d'éclater. Ou tu t'arranges pour m'envoyer un message. Ou quand ce n'est pas une crise internationale, c'est un problème lié directement aux Gundam. Donc à moi, par extension. Eh bien ?

- Tu… crois que je t'ai fait venir parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire en lien avec ton travail ?

- Tes antécédents parlent pour toi.

- Donc c'est une première. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça.

- Oh ?

Relena haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour me prévenir d'un enlèvement imminent ?

- … Non.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour m'avertir d'un danger prochain ? Par exemple, des Mobile Suit qui sont en train d'être reconstruits sur une colonie perdue ou des soldats avides de revanche qui ont envie de déclencher une guerre juste pour le plaisir de retrouver un travail ?

- Non.

- Tu ne m'as quand même pas fait venir pour que je serve d'appât en prévenant un futur enlèvement ?

- Non.

- Alors peux-tu me dire, s'il te plaît, pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Parce que "tu as été invitée", pour te citer. Par moi. Dois-je préciser ?

Au prix de grands efforts, Relena arriva à contenir son amusement.

- Rassure-moi seulement sur un détail : il n'y a personne qui me regarde bizarrement autour de nous ? Personne n'a surpris notre… conversation ?

Heero jeta un bref regard aux alentours. Les autres invités discutaient entre eux, ou bien regardaient la piste de danse, sur laquelle évoluaient plusieurs couples. Non, ils n'avaient pas été surpris. Mais une telle imprudence de la part de Relena l'étonnait. Normalement, elle se montrait d'une extrême discrétion. Même en l'interrogeant directement, on n'était pas sûr d'avoir de réponse de sa part concernant les Gundam…

- Pas à ma connaissance. Mais si tu parles trop, je doute que Lady Une apprécie. C'est elle qui est en charge d'étouffer toute affaire concernant… "tu sais quoi".

- Les Gundam.

Le regard de Heero se fit plus dur.

- Silence.

- Tu n'assumes toujours pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que l'identité du pilote du Wing Zero n'a jamais été dévoilée au public que tu n'as pas le droit de reconnaître intérieurement que tu l'as été, ce pilote.

- Le passé est le passé.

- Le passé forge le personnage. Tu ne serais pas qui tu es si tu n'avais pas été pilote.

La conversation prenait encore une fois un tour inattendu. L'un comme l'autre n'auraient su dire comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Heero décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

- Je t'ai invitée à cause d'un pari, marmonna-t-il.

- J'ai… été l'objet d'un pari ? articula lentement Relena, prête à le gifler ou à créer un scandale, ou peut-être les deux, en représailles. J'ai été l'objet d'un _pari_ ?

- Pas toi, moi.

Elle cilla.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai perdu un pari. Et donc j'ai été tenu d'assister à ce gala.

- Quel lien avec moi ?

- Aucun. C'est juste que je n'avais pas envie de subir ça seul.

Relena était stupéfaite. Elle s'était attendue à pratiquement toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Heero l'aurait fait venir ici. Avouons-le, ses hypothèses concernaient souvent les pires situations. Mais ça ? Qu'elle ait été invitée parce que Heero considérait la soirée comme une épreuve et tenait à avoir… une compagne d'épreuve à ses côtés… ? Elle aurait eu du mal à imaginer une telle chose venant de sa part !

- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis.

- Tu aurais refusé, peut-être ? Tu es à l'aise pour ce type d'événement.

- Tu m'utilises.

- D'un certain côté, oui. Mais ça te permet de te changer les idées. De te sortir de tes dossiers. D'étrenner cette robe. Qui te va très bien, soit dit en passant.

La robe de Relena était bleu nuit, une couleur sombre qui faisait ressortir le brillant du tissu, en satin. A chaque mouvement, à chaque nouvelle lumière, elle scintillait. Les bras de la jeune fille étaient gantées de blanc, jusqu'au milieu des bras. Tout comme le cou, les épaules étaient dégagées, crémeuses, délicates, elles donnaient envie de mordre dedans. La silhouette était soulignée sur les côtés par un voile de tulle, assorti à la couleur de l'habit. Relena avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon, ayant dédaigné de porter le moindre bijou. Elle avait bien fait. L'absence d'artifice faisait ressortir sa jeunesse, sa simplicité. Elle était tout simplement superbe.

Cependant, elle avait aussi appris à être cynique, un inconvénient lié directement à son travail.

- Une invitation, puis un compliment ? Très bien, j'ai enfin compris quel est le problème. Pourquoi tu me paraissais si bizarre. Tu n'es pas _lui_. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Heero Yuy que je connais ?

Il eut un bref rire.

- Très drôle. Je ne t'ai pas fait de compliment, j'ai simplement établi un fait. Si j'avais voulu te faire un compliment, j'aurais dit que tu étais ravissante. Or je ne l'ai pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Si on prenait en compte qu'il l'avait dit pour dire qu'il ne l'avait pas dit, _si_, il l'avait dit. Relena ignorait si elle devait se sentir flattée. Sans doute. Pour l'instant, elle était un peu dépassée par les événements. Ce n'était certainement pas à ça que ressemblait la soirée qu'elle avait imaginée…

- Tu veux danser ? lança soudain Heero en regardant ailleurs.

- Danser… ?

- Oui. Danser. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles passer la soirée à discuter. Surtout qu'on risque de parler travail, et que j'aimerais t'éviter ça pour au moins un soir.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, redevenant sérieux. Ses yeux étaient si bleus…

- Et j'ai envie d'en rendre certains jaloux.

Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait, quelque peu ébahie. Sans réaliser que Heero venait exactement de reproduire la situation inverse de leur première danse ensemble…

F I N


End file.
